Midnight Memories: A Katie Bell Story
by soccergoddess8
Summary: A story about Katie Bell reliving memories she didn't know she had and coming to terms with them. Rating changed to M for future chapters. There will be warnings at the beginning of the chapter if it contains anything that I feel may be sensitive.
1. Chapter 1

Midnight Memories: A Katie Bell Story

Chapter 1

Katie bolted upright in her dormitory bed with a loud gasp. She was covered from head to toe in a cold sweat, body shaking, heart racing, and hyperventilating. Why was this all happening? Why couldn't all these bad memories bury themselves? Why did they have to come back? She was much happier before the flood of 'forgotten' memories returned. Why did they have to come back? She was not fooling herself with these questions though, she knew exactly why it was happening and, unfortunately, that it was not going to be ending anytime soon. It was entirely _his _fault…

Two weeks earlier…

Katie Bell was in a carriage on her way back to Hogwarts for her sixth year. She sat on the carriage listening to her friends, and teammates, Alicia and Angelina feverishly discussing whose professional quidditch team was better. Katie knew better than to interrupt in those conversations. She herself did not have a favorite team, she just appreciated good quidditch; she was a fan of the game.

Katie was excited as she always was for the start of term feast. Not only was she happy to see all her friends again, but she was starving also, only having eaten a couple chocolate frogs on the train. As they walked into the Great Hall, Katie could practically hear her stomach growl above the rumbling of the excited students. As she listened to the Sorting Hat's newest song (she always did love the fact that it sang a different song every year) she got a hard poke in the ribs by Angelina on her right. "Oi!" Katie exclaimed just a bit too loud, getting glances from other house tables and a few scared looking first years. She hung her head in embarrassment. "Now is there a reason you had to make me make an ass of myself before the feast even begins? You know I like to wait until the food is here at least." Katie said with a smile on her face, she did have a habit of getting people's unwanted attention. Not a very helpful talent, if you ask her.

Angelina silently pointed up at the staff table and gave her trademark double eyebrow raise. Katie knew she must have spotted a 'good looking' guy, but Katie did not know how any of the teachers could be good looking, they were far too old. Reluctantly, Katie glanced up at the staff table and immediately noticed a new teacher that Angelina must have been pointing out. He had slightly wavy soft looking brown hair that hung down sloppily to his chin which he had tucked behind his ear. He was talking to Professor Flitwick, but as soon as he looked up Katie was hit with a sudden feeling of illness. Katie was not completely sure what the feeling was, but passed it off as being overly hungry.

The first years were all sorted into their houses in alphabetical order; Katie was not entirely paying attention, but was shaking her legs and practically bargaining her soul away for some food. Finally, Dumbledore got up to give his start of term speech, the usual forest is off limits and 'be good' stuff. Then he introduced the newest staff member, a brand new professor from the Ministry, Tristan Darcy, he would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Darcy stood up and waved at the student body and there was an audible giggle from female students from every table, including Alicia and Angelina. Katie got the same ill feeling and when the food finally appeared on the table Katie could hardly get herself to eat any food, she mostly just pushed the food around with her fork. What was going on? Katie loved eating, why was she not hungry anymore? Maybe she was coming down with some illness.

After dinner Katie, Alicia, Angelina, Fred and George Weasly, and Lee Jordan made their way up to the Gryffindor common room. They sat around a table talking and making jokes, catching up on their summer holiday experiences. Fred and George shared with the rest of the group some new joke shop inventions that they had come up with over the summer, mostly sweets to help students get out of classes; other than the twins' new venture no one else had much to share. After a few hours the crowd in the common room began to thin.

"I think I'm going to get going up to bed. It's getting late." Alicia announced to the group looking over at Angelina and Katie.

"Yeah, I'm coming too, and so is Katie." Angelina added.

Katie had a confused look on her face, "I am?" she mockingly scratched her head, "Funny, I don't remember deciding that." Katie loved doing this to Angelina who treated her like her own daughter at times, it just made Katie laugh to see Angelina act all motherly.

"Oh get off it, we all know you need your sleep or you'll never get up in the morning. Plus, you have double Potions and double Defense tomorrow." Angelina said in a semi-defensive tone.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Alright _MOM_, but why did you have to remind me how dreadful tomorrow's going to be?" she said sounding exasperated.

"Well, let's just go up then." Alicia chimed in.

"Night you lot… and don't even think about skipping your first day of classes, no matter how dreadful." Angelina said to Fred, George, and Lee.

"Well, then, I guess I won't be needing these, guys, thanks anyway." Katie said throwing some sweets onto the table with a wink at Fred who had slipped them to her under the table earlier.

"Well, we tried mate, maybe next week." Fred replied with a wink.

"Night!" George and Lee said as the girls made there way up the stairs to their rooms.

Alicia and Angelina stepped into their room on the second floor of the tower and parted ways with Katie whose room was one floor above them. Katie quietly stepped into her room, all of her roommates were already asleep and she did not want to disturb them. She changed into her pajamas, climbed into her bed, drew her curtains shut, and pushed a lock of hair from her eyes before laying her head down. When she closed her eyes, though, all she could think about was this feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wished she could just feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

6

Midnight Memories: A Katie Bell Story

"Katie we're going to miss breakfast if you don't get ready in about two minutes!" Katie heard her friend and roommate Leanne yelling as she threw on a somewhat wrinkled uniform and a tie she knew had not been untied since the last school year. She grabbed her school bag, threw a few books, parchment, and a couple of quills into it before closing the flap on the messenger bag and heading out the door with Leanne closely trailing her. As they walked across the common room Katie quickly pulled her hair up into a ponytail. "How was that?" Katie asked Leanne as they climbed out of the portrait hole.

"I don't know how you can get ready so fast and still look so good." Leanne said, "Although, it's probably a good thing you have to wear a robe over everything."

"Well, that's the key isn't it? You just have to keep the robes looking nice, the rest doesn't really matter." Katie said as though she was sharing the secret of all her success.

"And I'm sure being naturally good looking doesn't hurt." Leanne added as they walked down the steps.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I just simply don't care what I look like. Makeup is too much hassle if you ask me." Katie finished as they quickly walked into the Great Hall.

Katie quickly grabbed two pieces of toast, threw one on a napkin and quickly threw some scrambled eggs and a couple pieces of bacon onto it and topped it off with the other piece of toast. Just as she picked up the sandwich the food on the table disappeared. Katie looked over at Leanne who only had a piece of toast.

Katie ripped her sandwich in two and handed half of it to Leanne. "Here, we have time to eat it on our way to the dungeon."

The pair left the Great Hall. "Thanks, but let's not make a habit of this." Leanne said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

The rest of the walk to the dungeon was silent; the girls walked quickly and ate as fast as they could. Katie took her seat and shoved the last bit of sandwich into her mouth just before Snape walked in.

Ninety minutes later Leanne and Katie left the dungeon and made their way down the hall toward their Defense class. "Why did I have to get an 'O' on my Potions OWL?" Katie asked with a moan.

"Because you're good at it?" Leanne suggested.

"Yeah, but I hate the class. It's just so… dull." Katie finished as they walked into their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Well, at least we get a good looking teacher for this class." Leanne said, but Katie was not paying attention anymore, she was looking out the window at the quidditch pitch. Leanne knew it was pointless to try to talk to Katie when she was thinking about quidditch.

Professor Darcy walked into the classroom. Only when he walked between Katie and the window did she snap back to reality. That same sickening feeling hit her again. When he began to talk Katie's entire body went cold and she had the sudden urge…

Katie bolted from the classroom and barely made it to the nearest bathroom before vomiting. Se laid her head on the wall of the toilet stall and closed her eyes. To Katie's horror, a bright blue light met her closed eyes.

Katie awoke thirty minutes later in a bed in the hospital wing. Angelina, Alicia, and Leanne were standing around her bed. Angelina was the first to speak. "Hey kid" she said in a worried motherly voice, "McGonagall came and got us out of the common room when she heard about you collapsing. Fred, George, and Lee are in the hall arguing with Madam Pomfrey to let them in to see you."

"Wait!" Katie exclaimed sitting up, "I collapsed?"

"I followed you out of class and found you on the bathroom floor. You blew chunks into the toilet and blacked out." Leanne attempted to explain.

Katie remembered now, the bright blue light. What was that all about? She just did not understand what was going on.

"Madam Pomfrey says that you are alright, she just wants you to stay here and rest a bit until dinner. I brought your bag. I'll tell you what other homework we get at dinner." Leanne told her.

"Umm… thanks" Katie replied somewhat distracted "I probably just need a little rest."

"You get better Bell, we need our chaser out there next week for our first practice." Angelina said patting her on the head.

"Yeah, Miss Captain over here would go bonkers if she had to hold try-outs for another position." Alicia chimed in poking Angelina in the ribs. "We better get going. See you at dinner Katie." The rest of the friends said their goodbyes and Katie was left in peace.


	3. Chapter 3

Midnight Memories: A Katie Bell Story

Chapter 3

The night she collapsed Katie way laying in bed, thinking once again about what had happened. She did not want to think about it, but she had shared the whole story with everyone at dinner. Nobody else really knew how to explain what happened, not that she really expected them to know, she just needed to share with someone.

Somewhere in her thinking Katie must have drifted off to sleep because the next thing she knew she saw the same bright blue light. It was different this time though, there was more. Katie felt sore and bruised over every inch of her body. She felt hot tears stinging as they fell down her cheeks and tasted blood. She tried to look around, get up, run away, but she could not move. Somewhere in front of her she could hear something moving, a dark hooded figure came into view, she could not see his face, but he pulled out his wand and began to speak…

Katie did not hear the man's voice or what he said because she was jolted awake by Leanne who was shaking her lightly. "Katie you need to get up, we have to get breakfast this morning."

Katie lay in her bed staring up at Leanne for a minute before processing what Leanne had said. She blinked twice to help clear her head of the dream and sat up. She gave a moan of pain as she stepped out of bed; her entire body ached, but it was only a fraction of the pain she had felt in the dream. She was also relieved to find there was no blood. She pulled on her gray uniform pants and began putting on her shirt when Leanne's voice startled her, causing her to jump.

"How's your arm feeling?" Leanne asked as she put on her tie.

"Huh?" was all Katie could get out, she was feeling groggy and the question did not make sense. That was when she saw the bruise beginning to form on her arm. "What the bloody hell?" she exclaimed snapping back into reality.

"You bashed it on the bed post earlier. You must have been having a crazy dream." Leanne explained as she put her robes on top of her uniform.

"In the only dream I remember having I couldn't move." Katie said putting her tie on.

"Well, you must have been trying very hard because you were definitely moving. That's actually what woke me up this morning." Leanne shared as she began packing Katie's school bag.

"What was the dream about anyway?" Leanne asked.

Katie pulled her robes on, "I'm not sure, I don't remember." Katie lied to one of her closest friends. She did not want to share the dream. It was all too… creepy. "Can we not tell anyone about the whole arm thing? It's embarrassing." Katie asked as Leanne handed her the school bag she had packed.

"Of course." Leanne said simply, "That's what friends are for; to deny anything embarrassing."

"Thanks for taking care of me." Katie said as the pair climbed through the portrait hole.

Katie made her way through her morning classes slowly and without much focus. She knew she had to shake the lethargy before her afternoon classes. She had Transfiguration and Charms and knew she would not be able to make it through those classes without focus, even if McGonagall did not murder her.

Katie made it to lunch, though she was not exactly sure how that happened. She had already forgotten everything that had happened after she left her room. 'Well, the homework's going to be fun' she thought to herself. Joking around with the group and talking quidditch helped raise her spirits. They needed to find a new keeper and discussed the try-outs that would be held next week. The lunch itself seemed to give her more energy and more focusing ability… well, her normal focusing ability, which was not exactly the best.

She had improved so much that she was actually able to get some work from the day before done during her free period after lunch in the library. Leanne helped catch her up with what she missed and lent her notes for the homework. She still needed to do her Potions paper, but she could fudge that one later. Potions was not difficult for her, never had been, just dreadfully boring.

Katie made it through Transfiguration without problems and only ran into a slight problem in Charms when she was hit from behind by someone's ill performed and poorly aimed jinx that put her in a fit of hiccoughs, not exactly what they were supposed to be doing. Every hiccough caused agonizing pain to her aching body, but luckily Madam Pomfrey was able to clear it up quickly.

Dinner was spent laughing about the hiccough incident, Leanne seemed to love sharing it and Katie had to admit, it was pretty funny. They also talked quidditch some more, discussing who they thought would show up at try-outs. Katie's happy mood suddenly lifted when they returned to the common room and she had to face the mountain of homework she had already accumulated. 'Welcome back to Hogwarts for another FANTASTIC year' she thought to herself as she pulled out some parchment to begin her Potions paper. At least her mind was of the weird dream. She had more to worry about now.


	4. Chapter 4

Note: I am currently looking for a BETA reader or two for this story. If you are interested please reply and I will get back to you about it.

Warning: Violence begins in this chapter.

* * *

Midnight Memories: A Katie Bell Story

Chapter 4

Katie somehow managed to conquer most of Homework Mountain. She was so completely focused on her homework, a feat she rarely accomplished, she almost forgot about the dream from the previous night. She attempted to leave it behind, but it was in the back of her mind the entire time. When she finally decided to go up to bed, sometime after midnight, the memory of the dream was moving closer to consciousness. As she changed, Katie almost dreaded going to sleep, yet she was so exhausted from working non-stop for hours she had no choice in the matter. Deflated Katie gave up and got in bed.

Katie drifted off to sleep, but it was not the peaceful night she had hoped for. Her night was riddled with images, every time she saw the blue light she managed to wake herself up. Falling back to sleep was a problem, as the image frightened her, taking about thirty minutes on average to drift off once again. After the fourth episode her body overpowered the fear in her mind. She saw the blue light again, but could not wake herself up. Once again she was battered and bloody, paralyzed with pain and fear. This time when the hooded figure spoke she heard his voice, though it was somewhat distorted with breathlessness and excitement.

"Don't worry my pretty little thing, you won't remember anything." he wheezed slowly before backhanding her across her already painful face, causing it to sting even more. The figure walked back away from Katie and laughed. The maniacal laughter woke Katie.

Katie was sitting in her bed, heart pounding. She could not believe what she saw. It seemed to be more than just a dream, more like a memory. Had it actually happened? What bothered her the most, however, was that voice. She knew that voice, but from where?

Katie looked over at her clock that was visible through a crack in her curtains. She had forty-five minutes left to sleep. She decided to get up, doubtful that she would be able to fall asleep, her heart was still racing. For once in her Hogwarts career she was up and ready before any of her roommates.

Katie dressed quietly and went down to the common room and did some reading for classes. Alicia and Angelina were so shocked when they saw Katie reading before breakfast they nearly tripped over each other. Katie went with her two awestruck friends to breakfast, something she usually only did on weekends and during end of term exams.

"So why is Miss Katie Bell being so studious this morning? Decided she doesn't need her beauty sleep anymore?" Alicia inquired playfully getting a laugh out of Angelina and Katie as they climbed out of the portrait hole.

'It feels good to laugh,' Katie thought to herself, 'even if I'm about to lie to two of my best friends'. "No, I just don't like being behind so early in the term. I'm just catching up". It was not a complete lie, she did hate being behind, but that alone would not have gotten her out of bed early, especially on a day when she had double Potions and double Defense.

"Okay, fine, don't tell us then." Angelina replied.

"What?" Katie asked defensively, "Why don't you believe me?"

"We know you and your passion for sleep." Angelina explained.

"Yeah, it's right up there on your list with quidditch and food." Alicia added with a laugh.

"Oh come on. I just want to get top marks this year."

"Okay, that's alright if you really don't want to tell us. We all know you always get top marks without much effort." Alicia said as they walked into the Great Hall.

The two kept kidding Katie on her new found desire to study. Katie felt bad about not saying anything about the dream, but she did not want to share until she knew what was going on. She was relieved when Fred and George came in with Lee and told Angelina they would be missing keeper try-outs and practice as they had been given two weeks detention once McGonagall found out they had tested some of their new joke-shop sweets on first years. News traveled fast in the land of Hogwarts, just as with any other school. Angelina spent the rest of breakfast hollering at the pair for being so wreckless. It did not take long for Katie to feel bad for the twins. Alicia, Katie, Lee, and Leanne, who showed up shortly after the twins and Lee, were too scared to speak. None of them wanted to get yelled at, no matter how badly they felt.

After the breakfast madness, Katie was actually happy with the quiet atmosphere of Professor Snape's dungeon classroom. A proper breakfast had given Katie some energy, but by the end of the period the lack of sleep was beginning to affect her. Katie's eyelids were getting heavy and her eyes dry as she walked silently with Leanne to another double lesson. She just hoped the class was not going to be entirely lecture. This was going to be her first Defense Against the Dark Arts class of the year due to Monday's inexplicable illness. Unfortunately, the odds were against her, Leanne had told Katie that Professor Darcy had still been lecturing when she got back from the hospital wing. There was little Katie hated more than a ninety minute lecture.

Katie and Leanne took their seats and Katie immediately put her head down. Leanne tapped her on the shoulder, "Don't fall asleep before class starts, the professor doesn't even know you". Katie gave a nod and tried desperately to keep her eyes open.

Katie did not notice Professor Darcy in the room until he spoke. The second the sound hit her ears her eyes grew wide. That voice. It was him. She instinctively touched her face where she had been hit in her dream. Katie was immediately alert, the most alert she had ever been for a ninety minute lecture, but she did not absorb a single word. She kept her eyes on Professor Darcy at all times, but all she could think about was the dream. Was it really him? Why was she dreaming about him? Most important of all; was this true?


End file.
